1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitted sheets combination including a top sheet and a bottom sheet for fitting over a mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fitted bottom sheets are known including an overhang which overhangs the sides of a mattress and is drawn inwardly under the mattress by elastic strips so that the bottom sheet is tightly spread over the top of the mattress and held securely in place. When a separate flat top sheet is used with the fitted bottom sheet, it must be carefully adjusted and tucked in with hospital corners, and even then the top sheet comes untucked readily. This makes making up the bed an unnecessarily complicated procedure for everyone, and a potentially difficult procedure for those with vision problems or other physical difficulties.
Fitted top sheets are also known having the same type of fitting at the bottom as the fitted bottom sheets, but this construction leaves little room at the bottom for the sleeper's feet.
It is even known to have a combination of a fitted bottom sheet with an attached top sheet. However, the known constructions for such combinations either provide too little space for the sleeper's feet and/or require complicated constructions that are relatively expensive and difficult to handle when making up the bed. Moreover, problems continually arise when users try to accommodate bunk beds, shipboard beds, or the like with existing, known fitted sheets. The existing fitted sheets are not designed to neatly fit a bunk bed, especially one that has one longitudinal edge abutting a wall, as is often the case aboard a ship, submarine, or similar environment.
Thus, a fitted sheet system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.